Don't Have to be Me Until Monday
by Samsquatch67
Summary: John was out on an Azazel lead, they had the Impala and boredom. With two teenage brothers, that's always bad. (JUST WRITTEN FOR SEASON 9 FINALE STRESS RELIEF...NO SPOILERS, NO SLASH, 'Brotherly fluff, Teen!Chesters, Some cursing) One-shot, pre-series (And sorry, it's un-edited O.O SOrry)


19-year-old Dean had the Impala going at 75 miles per hour on some back road in the middle of nowhere in Utah. It was 9:45 PM and he had AC/DC blasting Back In Black in the classic black car. He grinned over at Sam, and switched off the Impala's lights with a slightly crazy expression. Yeah, driving with lights off in the dark wasn't something he normally did... but when he did, Sam was the co-pilate. Basically, telling him which way to turn by sticking his head out the window and calling directions out. They'd done it a few times, just for the heck of it, and because it was fun. This wasn't hunting... this wasn't a job... this was just him and his little brother, being teenagers... doing crazy, stupid stuff. John would have their heads if he found out, but this was ONE thing that Dean didn't follow John's orders on... He and Sam needed to unwind, just be normal once in a while.

Sam returned the smile, rolling down the window and looking out at the dark, the pavement and yellow lines whizzing by beneath the car. He wrinkled his nose at a passing smear of blood and guts splattered over the road from an rabbit, though, at 75 miles per hour, it looked more like something an windeigo had gotten a hold of. The fifteen-year-old's smile brightened as he screamed, "LEFT, GRADUAL!" he scrietched, belting it out over "Thunderstruck" AC DC.

Dean laughed aloud at the order, instanly following it though. He slowed down enough to where he assumed he could safely make the turn. Sure enough, they were now on a paved side road. He picked up speed again, now going about 65, just in case. '65 safe-ish.' he laughed at the thought. "How's the view Sammy?" he asked his 15-year-old brother, watching the kids mop-like hair flapping wildly in the wind.

"BETTER THAN YOU, DEAN!" Sam teased, practically screaming himself hoarse between the wind in his ears, and the blaring 'song'. The teens smile grew somehow yet again, putting the Cheshire Cat to shame. He looked back out the window away from his older brother, "RIGHT!" he screamed another 'command'.

BITCH!" he called as Sam teased about the view. "You know I'm a heck of a lot better than anything you're seeing out there!" he kidded, swinging the wheel hard right and hearing the tires screech against the asphalt, then hit a gravel road. The tires spun, throwing dirt and rocks everywhere, then the Impala shot forward again. "Dang! How's that for driving! I'm pretty D*mn good!" he called over the sound of wind

"JERK!" Sam called back, sending an soft punch to his brothers shoulder, still stuck out the window in an odd position. "SO... NOT!" he said, shaking his head vigerously, looking back at Dean with an wide-eyed, nose wrinkled in 'disgust', lips twitching expression before bursting out laughing, limply looking out the window and motioning to the right, "RIGHT!"

Dean laughed at Sam's face, then turned right, just as Sam had told him to. This was a serious trust building excersise. He laughed at that thought. He trusted Sam so easily, it didn't need to be thought about, it was habit, it was his nature. They were now back on another paved road, when Sam's cell rang. "Sam, PHONE!" he called through the wind, handing Sam his phone and biting back a laugh as he could imagine Sam's hair flying in the wind and him yelling instructions AND talking on the phone.

Sam took the cell phone, hanging onto the silver mobile tightly as he was still half out the window, flipping it open after seeing Bobby's name. "HEY, UNCLE BOBBY!" he screamed over the receiver, glancing at Dean with an 'at least its not dad' facial gesture before looking back out the window. "LEFT, NOW LEFT!" he hollered to his older brother.

Dean turned hard left instantly, landing them on another dirt road, tires spinning and dust flying as they took off again, headed to wherever the road would take them, he was grinning wildly at Sam, wondering what he was going to say to Bobby.

Bobby looked at the phone receiver with a look that said, 'What the h*ll is going on?' He paused and frowned slightly, readjusting his trucker's cap and saying, "Sam? What's goin' on with you boys?" he asked, hearing a loud hiss... wind maybe. Moments later, he heard even more wind, followed by a loud shout of, 'LEFT, NOW LEFT!' "What?" Bobby asked, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"NOW THHHAAT, Was, a CRAPPY LEFT HOOK!" Sam said, an goofy looking smile trapped on his face as he looked at his brother, shrugging his shoulders. "Uhh... It's... MOVIE?" he howled over the wind and the music, letting out an 'ooMmmff' as Dean had turned the car, hard to the left. He grunted quietly, staring out the window at the road.

Dean smiled at Sam's cover. A movie. He chuckled at the thought. One pretty loud movie alright. He wondered if that would work on Bobby. Bobby looked at the phone again with a doubtful expression on his face. "Where're you boys at?" he asked, letting the movie thing slide for a few minutes. "Yer Daddy asked me to check up on y'. I told him I'd alright talked to ya... so, now I've got t' cover fer myself. Where are you REALLY?" he asked.

"UTAH!" Sam yelled over the phone, getting half of the conversation from Bobby. He focused to hear what he had said, before an relieved and strangled, wind-blown sigh escaped his lips.

"SH*T, SORRY," he blurted to Dean, going back to paying attention to the road also. "RIGHT!" he screamed, moving the phone away from his mouth as he did. "UUh, BOBBY, WHAT WERE WE TALKING ABOUT? OH, YEAH, SOMETHING... UH... maybe NOT... SOMETHING... THAT DAD... WOULD... NECCISARILY... CHEER ON... PLEASE DON'T TELL HIM BOBBY, Please?"

Dean swerved right instantly, luckily, making the turn onto a paved road, laughing at Sam's double conversation and attempt to pay attention to both. He slowed to 55 to make Sam's job easier, and safer.

Bobby yanked the phone away from his ear as Sam bellowed 'UTAH!' and a few other things, only half of them made sense. For instance, what Bobby heard had been, 'Utah, Sh*t, Talking, something uh, Not something, Dad, would cheer on. Please don't tell him.' The last bit came across good-and-clear with the 'please.' Bobby grunted and thought this over. "Fine. You two Idgits just don't die, Okay? Tell yer brother I said hey, and not to crash the D*mn car." he said, knowing instantly what they were doing. He couldn't help but grin. Those boys... Bobby shook his head slightly and let out a quiet laugh. "Got it?" he asked.

"YES SIr, THAnk's BObby!" Sam yelled again, pressing a finger to his opposite ear in an attempt to hear better. "I gotta go, sorry, thanks again, really I mean, thank you!" he said, before offering an simple 'Bye' and 'thanks' again, closing the phone and cramming it into the glove compartment. "RIGHT, THEN NEarly ImMiDIATE LEFT!"

Bobby smiled and shook his head, setting his phone back on the hook and thinking, 'How the h*ll did I get so lucky?' He always thought of those two as HIS kids, not John's. Sure, the man cared for them, but he wasn't around enough... he had barely taught them how to be KIDS... only how to survive, and fight. Bobby had to do the majority of the 'You-don't-always-have-t o-be-hunters' training. He looked in the mirror and caught himself smiling, something he rarely saw... but it was okay. For now, it was all okay.

Dean turned right, then left only a second after, managing to keep the car from flipping by slowing down to an extremely low 25mph. he quickly sped up to 55 again. "Sammy, what'd he say? He's not calling Dad?" he asked, a little concerned, but then again... it's not like John would drop what he was going just to come and stop them. The worst he would do was yell at them and give them the, 'Don't-do-it-again' speech.

Sam popped his head back into the car, "Bobby said hi, and no, he's not!" he said with an smile, thinking, 'I'm going to go deaf young,' between the music, wind, and hearing himself yelling. The adrenaline was half gone by the time he stuck his head out the window again, calling back into the car, "LEFT AGAIN,", feeling an peaceful, 'I could live like this' feeling now.

Dean grinned. "Uncle Bobby's totally awesome!" he called out the window to Sam, slowing even farther to 40, mostly for Sam's benifit. He looked like a mop that had been through a tornado, but he was grinning, and looked like he was having more fun than he ever had anywhere else... which was probably true. Sam hated hunting, he liked school alright, but didn't have many friends, and other times, he had a good or bad day, but these days... when it was just him and Sam, they could both enjoy them... they always found some crazy thing to try. He turned left at Sam's command, now on a long stretch of dirt road.

Sam nodded in agreement, wildly trying to 'calm' his hair, letting out odd spurting sputtering noises as he did so. "LEFT, LOOKS LIKE NO MORE TURNS AFTER THAT... JUST A FIELD!" Sam informed Dean, he pulled his head back into the Impala, rolling back up the windows, the grin still stuck on his face with invisible glue.

Dean turned left, slowing and pulling into the field. He put the Impala in park and grinned at Sam. "D*mn, that was awesome." he laughed. Sam looked insane, windblown, crazy, but happy. He always liked seeing his little brother happy. It was the best thing he could think of. Most kids his age wanted a new laptop, or a freakin' dog... most guys wanted a girlfriend... Dean just wanted to see Sam happy, like this... not like Sam was around their father. He sighed, blocking that thought for now, smiling at Sam.

**Okay, that was it, just a random, one-shot. :) AaaHHHh the finale... O.O *blinking away tears wildly* Well, sorry, anyways, hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!:D**

.


End file.
